Reinhart
Reinhardt Reinhardt is the most reliable tank, he appeared in almost every team composition. He has one of the most important role in all of the tank hero. His shield can takes up 2000 damage from the enemy and able to block a lot of ultimate from many other heroes. Reinhardt has high health and got good ability to fight against the other enemy team and defend friendly allies. Reinhardt could be a force to be reckon with when alone but his power is great with his team. Tips * Reinhardt is strong when he is combo with his, he has his shield to protect his allies. * Reinhardt could denied a lot of the other team members ultimate. * Reinhardt is a great combos with a lot of heroes. * Reinhardt can also counter a lot of other tanks. '''''Abilities''''' |Reinhardt swing his hammer vertical and create a small vertical stripe. |Fire strike can travels through enemy Reinhardt shield and Winston shield, it could also serve as a range attack for Reinhardt. |} ''''' Active ability''''' | style="width:200px;height:100px;"|Reinhardt hold up a big shield that can take ups a lot of damage from the enemy team. The shield will start cracking when the shield got drop to low health. | style="width:250px;height:50px;"| Reinhardt's shield can block a lot of ultimate, this include: -Reaper -D.Va -Pharah -McCree -Soldier: 76 -Tracer -Bastion -Reinhardt -Torbijorn -Road Hog The shield can block high instant damage even when it got 1 health. |} ''''' ''''' ''''' Weapon'''''' |Reinhardt used his giant hammer that he always carried around and swing it, the hammer have a slight knockback against the enemy. | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|The enemy will recieved the knockback based on the direction that the hammer is swing, his hammer can attack through all kind of enemy shield. |} ''''' ''''' ''''' Active ability''''' |- |Movement Speed |16.66m/s |- |Maximum Range |55 meter |- |Duration |0.7s delay |- | Cooldown |10 seconds, 3 seconds if get interupted |} |Reinhardt will have a 0.7 second delay while Reinhardt move his shoulder and begin to charge. While he is charging the thruster behind him active. | Reinhardt can still bump other enemy while pinning one, Reinhardt charge can be interupted is another Reinhardt from the enemy team charge and hit that Reinhardt. -Reinhardt can pin the enemy and kill them if Reinhardt is pinning someone and get interupted by other Reinhardt charge. |} ''''' '' ''Active Ultimate''''' |Reinhardt slam his hammer down and create cone shape cracks on the ground. | Who ever stand on the cracks will get stunned for 2.5 seconds. There is some certain ability that can able to block Reinhardt ultimate: -Reaper (Wraith Form) -Reinhardt (Barrier). -Mei (Ice Wall). -Mei (Cryostatis). -Winston (Shield). -Zarya (Barrier). The hammer must touch the ground to active the ultimate. Only target that stay on the ground and on the same level as Reinhardt get affected. |} '''''Strength''''' +Reinhardt can block a lot of damage with his 2000 health shield. +Reinhardt can block a lot of ultimate. +Reinhardt is very important in payload map. +Reinhardt can deal a lot of damage at close range. +Reinhardt can denied an enemy push. +Reinhardt can break the enemy team. +Reinhardt have high health (500 health). +Teammates can still deal damage while standing behind his shield. '''''Weakness ''''' -Reinhardt have slow movement speed. -Reinhardt mostly relied on his team. -Reinhardt have the biggest hitbox and model out of all heroes. -Reinhardt have very slow attack speed. -Reinhardt can't break the enemy line if doesn't have his team. -Reinhardt viable in high comp play in payload map. '''''Good matchups''''' '''''Bad matchups''''' '''''Even matchups''''' Video